I Run To You
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: After Jeff Hardy gets arrested people start judging him and he doesn’t know what to do with himself until he gets comfort from his girlfriend.


**I got the idea for this one-shot when I was listening to "I Run To You" by Lady Antebellum so I hope everyone enjoys it. :) The lyrics are italicized. **

**-------------**

_I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late_

Jeff sighed softly as he watched the cell door slide open then was told he could leave after his brother Matt bailed him out. He walked out then towards the front as he saw people turn their heads to look at him before they started whispering. Jeff was used to that and knew once he stepped out of the police station that there would be more people to talk about him behind his back. If he could go back in time to change everything that happened he would then no one would find out and the media wouldn't be able to exaggerate the truth. Jeff saw his brother and could tell easily that he wasn't mad but he was disappointed. The trip home was a quiet one and he could swear that many voices were whispering, telling him how much of a screw up he was but it was all in his head. He sat down on the couch when he walked into the house and Matt just walked into the kitchen without muttering a word. Jeff turned to his laptop then opened it to see the words Former WWE Superstar Arrested on AOL that linked to an article about his arrest so he clicked on it then read some of the comments.

"**Jeff Hardy is a huge screw up."**

"**I knew once I saw the words Former WWE Superstar arrested that it had to be Jeff Hardy."**

"**Jeff Hardy is a piece of garbage."**

"**I knew Jeff Hardy would never change."**

Jeff closed his laptop then threw it onto the couch before he got up and ran out the door.

_I run my life  
Or is it running me  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems  
When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you  
_

He kept running on the sidewalk knowing exactly where he wanted to go. Jeff stopped after a couple minutes then looked around with a lost and out of breath. Why did he start running in the first place? He looked down feeling like he was about to break down then kicked a pebble before he fell to the ground and buried his head into his hands. As if things couldn't get any worse it started raining but then he heard a voice.

"Jeff!"

Jeff lifted his head up then saw someone walking towards him with a worried expression on her face. He stood up then ran to Maria Kanellis.

"Maria." Jeff muttered as he stared at her with a look of desperation on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Maria asked.

_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

"Everything is so messed up, I don't know what to do Ria. Every time someone looks at me I know what they're thinking about me, I'm a screw up. They all think I'm a screw up!" Jeff yelled.

"Jeff you're not a screw up." Maria said as she put her hand on Jeff's arm.

"Yes I am! I got back into drugs even though I promised everyone and myself that I wouldn't again. I don't know what to do Ria, everything is a mess. Every time I make a decision it's a bad one and I always end up in trouble." Jeff said as he looked down.

Maria looked at Jeff then put her hands on his face then lifted it up then managed a small smile as she stared into his eyes.

"Baby you made a good decision when you ran to me." Maria said.

"I wasn't planning on it, you found me." Jeff said.

"Well it's kind of hard to miss someone when they fall to the ground outside your house." Maria said.

Jeff looked at Maria confused then turned his head to look at the house he was in front of. He chuckled softly.

"I didn't expect to end up here." Jeff said.

"Well…I guess you knew you could come to me if you ever needed someone to comfort you and not to judge you no matter what you did." Maria said with a smile.

"But Maria…I did something horrible and I could go to prison for it." Jeff said.

_We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you_

Maria looked down then looked back up at Jeff.

"I love you Jeff and that's never going to change." Maria said.

Jeff smiled a little.

"I love you too Maria, I can't see myself with anyone else." Jeff said.

"Good, because I don't plan on leaving you and you better not leave me." Maria said with a giggle.

"Don't worry I don't plan on leaving you, you're the only one I want to call my wife one day." Jeff said.

Maria hugged Jeff tightly then laughed as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Jeff put me down." Maria said as she continued laughing.

Jeff chuckled before he set Maria back down on her feet then watched her run back towards her house.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"Inside, I'm freezing!" Maria yelled with a chuckle.

Jeff shook his head before he followed Maria inside her house.

"I'm glad you decided to follow me in." Maria said with a wide smile.

"I'd be crazy if I didn't." Jeff said.

"Yes you would be." Maria said before she ran up the stairs to get changed.

_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

Jeff changed in the downstairs bathroom after he got clothes from the laundry room that he had left there after he forgot them one night when he stayed over. He walked over to the couch in the living room then sat down and looked out the window. It stopped raining but it was still cloudy and dark outside. Jeff sighed, he knew that this whole mess was going to take a long time before it settled down and people moved on. He then heard a scream from upstairs and saw Maria running down to him.

"Maria what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

Maria didn't answer she just jumped on the couch next to Jeff and grabbed his arm.

"There's…a spider…in the bathroom." Maria muttered.

Jeff chuckled.

"You're running down here because there's a spider?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff you know I'm scared of spiders…now go kill it." Maria said.

Jeff got up then shook his head before he headed towards the stairs.

"Alright. Don't worry it will be in spider heaven soon." Jeff joked as he went up to get rid of the spider.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later Jeff walked into Maria bedroom and saw her lying down on the bed.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Jeff asked.

"No I wouldn't mind at all." Maria said with a smile.

Jeff smiled then lied down on the bed and stared into Maria beautiful eyes.

"Can I sing something to you?" Jeff asked.

Maria's smile widened as she cuddled up to Jeff.

"Of course you can, I love when you sing to me." Maria said.

"Great…I heard this song on the radio and it reminded me of us." Jeff said before he started singing.

_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

Maria kissed Jeff on the lips.

"That was so sweet." Maria said.

Jeff smiled.

"Not as sweet as you though. I can't thank you enough for always being there for me when I couldn't turn to anyone else." Jeff said.

"I'm always here Jeff and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon because I love you with all my heart." Maria said with a smile.

"I love you too." Jeff said before he passionately kissed Maria on the lips.


End file.
